


Shadows on the sill

by Arnica



Series: Second Star [2]
Category: Peter Pan (Disney) (1953), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnica/pseuds/Arnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beach is far too cold for thirteen children in thin nightclothes, some of whom are soaked through to the skin from their abrupt landing in the Atlantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows on the sill

The beach is far too cold for thirteen children in thin nightclothes, some of whom are soaked through to the skin from their abrupt landing in the Atlantic. Ianto has herded them off the open stretches of sand and into a makeshift windbreak between the cliff faces and some crumbled boulders. It's blocking the cutting wind down to a chilly gust, but the smallest children are starting to shake violently in their wet clothes.

"Jack, now would be a really good time to tell me the paramedics are minutes out. I've got ones as little as three here, wet and exposed to the April wind." The littlest one is a girl with enormous brown eyes, tightly cornrowed hair, and a newly blue tinge to her cupids bow lips. 

"You're on one of those little inlets between Cardiff and Southerndown. We're twenty minutes out, no ETA on EMTs. If someone hadn't left his fucking cellphone when he jumped out a fucking window we could send them your GPS positioning. As it is we have a rough ten mile radius on you. Do what you can, keep them warm. Help is on the way." Jack cuts the connection and Ianto looks at the wilting shivering press of bodies around him, huddled on the cold sand. 

"Okay. Help is on the way guys. Hold on, okay?" The older kids are watching him with wide solemn eyes but the littlest ones are too silent, some trying to nod off despite their sodden state and the cold. "No no no, come on, don't sleep guys, it's too cold to sleep outside. You'll get sick." The one in his arms squeals as he grits his teeth and pinches a chubby leg. "I'm sorry anwylyd." There's a click in his ear. "Jones here."

"Ianto." It's Owen and Ianto has very rarely been as glad to hear the medic over the wails of the SUV sirens. "Search and rescue teams have been deployed by sea. Looks like there's no access roads directly near where you are. We can take the SUV off road, but the ambulances can't find or reach you. Are you dry from the waist up?"

"I am." He's not quite following.

"Good. For now, get those smallest ones out of those wet clothes, all of them, and into yours. It'll take much longer for your core body temperature to drop than it will them." 

"Right. Call me when you get closer. I'll start signaling for you." The girl in his arm doesn't fuss when he sits down and props her in his lap, stripping himself quickly and glad that the cool morning had led him to layer both a teeshirt and undershirt beneath his oxford. "All right guys, a doctor just told me they're coming but everyone who's too wet needs to take off the wet clothes and get into my dry ones." He strips the sodden pink footies off the tiny body in his lap, slipping the teeshirt still warm with his body heat over her head. She swims in it. In fact, he's pretty sure there's room for another small child in there. "Come here dear," He reaches out for a round faced blond girl with no front teeth and a dripping white nightie. "We're gonna get you in here. You'll look like a two headed monster." He can hear her teeth chattering as he dresses her with the speedy efficiency of a long time babysitter. "Here you go baban. Anyone old enough to dress yourself who's soggy or dripping water get out of your pajamas and come get a shirt. You might have to try and share if there's someone smaller than you."

Behind him he can hear wet things hitting the sand and he hands his button down to a skinny green eyed boy. The older boys are stripping out of tee shirts and pajama tops and wrapping them around the ones less dry than themselves. Ianto sits them in a clump back to back and sits the dry, dressed children on and around them. It's not much, but they're warmer than they were.

His skin is all over goosebumps, every hair on his arms standing straight up and the leather of his holster is rubbing against his bare skin when his ear piece chirps again.

"Ianto." It's Tosh now. Ianto briefly entertains the amusing thought that they're all taking turns as an excuse to check in on him. "We're less than five minutes out and the search boats should be closing in on your position. Whatever your signal is, start sending it up."

"Right." He looks down at the children. "Don't be scared of the noise guys. Stay down here until I call for you." He kicks off the ruined leather shoes and jumps up, pulling himself up onto the smallest of the boulders. "Tosh, you guys should mute the incoming on your ear pieces and roll down the windows instead." He licks his lips and draws the SIG. He's still got half a clip left. Tilting his head back he inhales, purses his lips and blows three short sharp whistles. As kids he and Rhi had practiced the kind of piercing whistles that could be heard half way across the estates. The echoing quality of the cliffs magnifies that so that it rings out across the water. Before the last echoes have died he sights a rock on the waters edge and fires once. Below him children scream in shock and Jack is cursing loudly. He can hear Gwen giggling nervously as she chides him that he had been warned to mute his com. Ianto chokes back a laugh and repeats the call and gunshot.

"It's coming from our left Jack! Go left!" 

"Can't, that drops off. We need to get closer to the dunes and double back. Gwen, lean out the window and see if you can see the muzzle flash."

"Call again Jonsey. We're closing in." He knows they are, thinks he can faintly hear the wail of the sirens and from the corner of his eye there's a flash like lights from the sea. His lips are dry and salty and he has three rounds left in his clip. He whistles again, firing further down the beach.

"I see the flash. We see you Ianto!" And he sees them, the flash of headlights as the truck comes jolting over the dunes, throwing sand behind it as Jack slams on the breaks and brings it to a stop less than fifty feet to the left of them. The halogen headlights and flashing beacons turning himself and the children into flat images of black and white and blue. He jumps off the large rock, flicking on his safety and holstering his weapon even as he stumbles.

"Uncle Yan, the baby won't wake up!" David's shill call carries over the sirens and Owen is out of the vehicle at a sprint, arms piled high with thermal blankets that reflect the blue lights, Jack and Gwen behind him with first aid kits and more blankets. Tosh is leaning into the drivers side, CB radio in hand as she reads out their current location from the dash GPS. Around him Owen is speaking gently to children, undressing them quickly and wrapping them securely in emergency blankets while Jack and Gwen go along behind him, bandaging cuts and scrapes and handing out boxes of juice and the peanut butter crackers Jack doesn't think anyone knows he hides in the boot. The pinpoints of light out at sea are large and round now, two coast guard boats close enough that he can hear them faintly. Ianto is shaking as a gust whips through, cutting outside the lee of the stones and the lights are starting to blur around him. 

"Jack, he's going over!" His feet are numb and clumsy as he tries to turn and check on which of the children is in trouble when he feels large hands wrap around his biceps, steadying him as he sways.

"Jesus, you're freezing." Jack's breath is warm in his ear as he wraps an arm firmly around Ianto's waist, holding him upright as the warm heavy weight of Jack's great coat is draped around him. "Good job Ianto and if you _ever_ jump out a second story window on nothing more than the say so of one of the Mara again, I will do something so awful to you I can't think of it yet." The corner of his mouth curls up as he lets himself lean into the solid bulk of Jack.

"That's because I already _do_ all the awful things." Ianto takes a deep breath and fastens himself up in Jack's coat, pulling himself away and firmly onto his own feet. "Are we retconning them?"

"No. Too dangerous to do it now, too suspicious to do it later. Tosh and Owen are going to make sure their blood work says they were exposed to a hallucinogen and I'm going to blackout the entire investigation." At the waterline there are splashes and calls as members of the Coast guard charge up onto the beach and begin conferring with Owen. "They're calling in helicopters to airlift the children to the Heath A&E. They'll keep them overnight in Pediatrics and release them tomorrow."

"Not David and Mica. We'll take them ourselves." He's readying himself to fight for this when Owen crosses the sand, David in his arms as Gwen follows behind with Mica.

"Right. The helicopters are on their way, the EMTs from the boats have the kids in hand. Let's get out of here. David, got your uncle's clothes?" David's hand jabs out of the foiled blanket with Ianto's jacket crumpled in his fist. Ianto sighs and shakes his head. His dry cleaner is going to give him that look again.

"Okay then, you guys can sit in the back with your uncle. He looks tired." He _is_ tired. Jack is mostly supporting him as they stagger to the vehicle. Tosh has already moved the seats forward and pumped the heat so that the interior is warm as Ianto stumbles into his seat and collapses against the passenger side so that his gun is pressed firmly between his body and the wall. Mica is already asleep as Gwen props her into the crook of Ianto's arm and David wiggles his way as close to them as possible, resting his head on Ianto's arm. The soft electronic noises of Tosh's station is as soothing as the gentle vibration of the motor through the seats as the SUV starts back towards the road.  
***

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but Ianto snaps into awareness as the engine stops, reaching around Mica for his holster when a delicate hand touches his wrists.

"Shhh, we're at your sister's." Tosh's voice is quiet as she leans over the back of the seat. "We were going to wake you after we moved the kids." He flexes his numbed fingers and blinks sleepily up at her.

"Don't ever do that. Last person who tried to take Mica from me when I was sleeping got punched in the face."

"Oh, that's a great story." Jack is half in the door, weight propped on the knee inside as he slides David off the seat and into his arm so easily the boy barely stirs. "Ask Rhiannon to tell it while Owen finishes his physical on the kids. It's hilarious and I think we could use the laugh."

Mica is warm and in the mysterious way of children roughly ten pounds heavier in sleep as Ianto tucks his niece against him and slides out onto the ground. A rock jabs into his feet, reminding him that he's lost his shoes somewhere on the coast and that there are worse things than rocks he could be stepping on. He picks his way carefully across the walkway and up the cement stairs. Every light in the house is on and he's barely touched the door with his knuckles before it's slung open. Rhiannon is swaying the doorway, hands clasped over her mouth.

"Mica, look cariad, it's mummy." It's like magic, the way she sits up in his arms, flailing her arms out of the blanket to reach for her mother who's sobbing as she snatches up her daughter, holding her tightly. "Come on Rhi, out of the doorway. We've got David too and we need to give them a quick look over."  
***

"...And the nurse goes, 'oh, I'll just get her, no need to wake him.' and before I can tell him not to, reaches over Ianto and as soon as he started lifting Mica, Ianto doesn't even open his eyes, just swings and breaks the poor sods nose! The head nurse had a fit at the poor man and there's a note in my file at hospital that says 'if uncle falls asleep holding baby, wake before removal." The girls are giggling from their seats and Ianto can see the smirk on Owens face from his seat.

"It's getting late." Ianto stands and stretches, feeling his spine pop. "I think I'm going to make us all a nice cup of cocoa and then we've got to get going." Owen looks up sharply from where he's finishing up his assessment of the children and Jack lifts one eyebrow questioningly. Ianto shrugs helplessly. "Owen, come help me."

"I'll come too. Too many cups for just four hands." Jack stands and waves his hands at Rhiannon and Johnny as they go to rise as well. "You two just rest and stay with your kids." They follow him to the kitchen down the hall and Owen crosses his arms, leaning against the fridge.

"You're retconning your family Jones?" His hands are steady as he gets down the children's favorite mugs, lining them up with Rhiannons's Minnie mouse and Johnny's number 1 dad.

"If the kids are cleared for it I am." The kettle is, thankfully, full when he reaches out and shakes it. "There's no police report filed that David and Mica were missing. No hospital records to wipe. I can make this not have happened for them."

"Ianto..." He whirls on the doctor, packets of instant cocoa in his hands.

"This isn't optional! The Neverlands were fucking terrifying, alright? The mermaids eat people, David and Mica _heard_ me killing pirates and I think they might have heard the biggest crocodile I've ever seen catch up with the wounded. Mica is sucking her thumb again and if you hadn't figured it out, they're too scared to go to bed and Rhi and Johnny are too scared to send them. I can't do anything for those other poor children who were there longer, but I can do this for my family. Give me the bottle Owen."

"They're fine for an eight hour dose by weight, which _I_ will dose out, thank you. I don't need you erasing their last year or so. Gimme me two spoons."  
***

It's the easiest cleanup he's ever done. Ianto knows where everything goes in the house and less than half an hour after his family nodded off he has the children tucked into bed in their favorite pajamas and his sister and her husband asleep on the couch in each others arms with a bottle of whiskey on the side table. He eyeballs the liquor level and shakes his head, unscrewing the top and taking several long pulls from the neck.

"There." His voice is horse from the burn of alcohol. "That's better. Let's go write this up so I can get some sleep. Flying is exhausting and I might be able to save this suit if I get it off soon." He's locking the door behind him as he talks.

"You're not writing up a thing right now." Owen shoves him towards the truck. "You are going home. Jack can spare me your four flights of stairs by going up with you instead of waiting for us all to leave the Hub before heading to yours, and Tosh and I will go fix the tox screens."

"That sounds like a plan." Jack interrupts as Ianto opens his mouth. "Come on, let's go."  
***

Jack is curled around him, warm and solid and deeply asleep when a small noise and sudden breeze wakes Ianto. He opens his eyes slowly and stares at Peter, perched on his open windowsill.

"You still have my shadow." His voice is a whisper as he looks curiously at the bed. "Why doesn't he have any clothes on?"

"We're not having that discussion Peter." Ianto keeps his voice low as he fumbles around on the floor for his boxers. "Did you do something to Jack? He's not a heavy sleeper."

"I made him dream. Good ones. He's very old you know. Older than he looks. We've met him before." It's awkward, trying to dress under the covers without hitting Jack and maybe waking him.

"Yes he is, and yes I know. Your shadow is in my jacket pocket. Come on." Peter floats along behind him as Ianto slides from under Jack's limp arm and pads out into the living room. "Sit down on the couch, I'll be back with your shadow and the thread." Peter is cross legged on the black leather couch when Ianto comes out of the laundry, shadow draped over his arm and sewing kit in hand. "Right, feet please." The fairy boy is silent as Ianto takes his feet into his lap one at a time and carefully stitches the impossible to the unbelievable. "There, is that right?"

"It's _perfect_!" The shadow slides soft and weightless through Ianto's hands as Peter flies up off the couch and kicks his feet towards the wall. The shadow slaps it soundlessly and what was black and tangible disappears, replaced by a dim grey casting that matches the dim early morning light coming in through the skylight. "Thank you David and Mica's uncle Ianto!"

"You're welcome Peter." He's exhausted as he stumbles towards the sliding glass doors to his balcony, fumbling them open. "Do you need anything else?" Inwardly he winces but the boy barely notices him, hovering next to the opened door.

"No. But if _you_ need anything you can call me one time only, and I'll help you." He's so proud of himself for offering, hands on hips and head back. Ianto smiles. He's read enough fairytales to know that he doesn't want a fairy gift and that it will be a cold day in hell before he offends by telling Peter that.

"That's very kind of you Peter. And how exactly do I call you?"

"Oh that's easy. Just crow like this."

"Wait, Peter..." The boy throws back his head and the sound he makes rings and echoes off the high ceilings until Ianto covers his ears. Behind him he can hear the bedroom door crash open and Peter begins laughing.

"He's still naked! Good bye David and Mica's uncle Ianto, call me if you need me. Just like that." He's off the balcony quicker than a blink and gone so suddenly that Ianto can't tell if he flew or faded away.

"Was that..?"

"Peter? Yes. I forgot I still had his shadow in my pocket. Apparently he owes me a favor now. Just one." He yawns widely as Jack wraps his arms around him from behind, holding him tightly.

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that." His breath is warm against the side of Ianto's neck.

"That makes two of us. Think we can get three more hours of sleep before we have to go in?" Jack chuckles and brushes his lips against the soft skin under Ianto's jaw.

"I bet we could even make it six hours...if someone was willing to do unspeakable acts with the boss."

"I've yet to run across the sex act that you wouldn't recount in great and lurid detail later. Generally when in mixed company."

"Well, if we keep looking I'm sure we'll find it. Come on, Owen and Tosh are still on call. Back to bed."


End file.
